


Where There is Hope

by TheAssassinLover



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Cassandra gives some hope, Cole tries to help, F/M, Regret, Suffering, Surana is very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/TheAssassinLover
Summary: It's been ten years since Surana last saw Jowan. She thought he was dead, now she wishes he had been.





	

Ten years. It had been ten years since she had last seen him. Ten years since she watched the templars lead him away. She thought he had been killed.

Now she wished he had been.

The sunburst symbol shone brightly against the pale skin of his forehead. Surana stared at him in shocked horror for a moment before tears began pooling in her eyes. “Can I help you?” Came his monotone voice and Surana shook her head as a sob tore from her throat. “I’m sorry, have I done something to upset you?”

“No I…it is nothing _you_ have done.” She choked out. “I need to go.” Her feet couldn’t carry her fast enough.

Surana was sobbing on the upper level of the tavern when she suddenly heard a soft voice behind her. “Emotionless, unfeeling. I wanted to help him but couldn’t. Failed tests and studies, records of behavior issues. I should have done something. Should have seen it coming.” Her sobbing stopped as she looked around for the voice. “Stealing the phylactery was foolish. It only made things worse. He should have run at Redcliff…”

“Enough.” She finally snapped in despair. “I know my own thoughts, my regrets.” Her knees curled into her chest and she looked utterly broken.

“I’m sorry, I only wanted to help. It wasn’t your fault.” The boy said appearing out of nowhere.

“You didn’t, and it might as well be. Just leave me alone.” The blonde looked at her sadly before he vanished.

“I thought I might find you here.” A new voice drifted to her some time later. “Or rather, I had hoped to.”

Surana looked up from her knees at the new arrival. “Seeker, what do you want? Come to scoff at the Hero of Ferelden’s breakdown?”

“No,” Cassandra’s accent made the word seem to hang in the air. “In fact quite the opposite. I have some news for you, some that might ease the pain somewhat.” The seeker took a seat across from the crying girl. “There may be a cure for tranquility.”

Surana’s wide elf eyes stared into Cassandra’s. She was shocked silent for a moment before her face darkened. “Maker help you if you’re fucking with me…”

“I assure you I am not.” Cassandra said holding a hand up to halt the younger woman’s words. “Nothing is certain yet, but there is hope.”

Tears welled in Surana’s eyes once more, this time from happiness. “There’s a chance. Oh thank the Maker, there is a chance he can be saved.” Surana wiped at her eyes. “Thank you, Seeker.”

“You know that I cannot promise anything.”

“Yes, but where there is hope miracles can happen. And right now I am overflowing with hope.” Maybe Jowan could be saved, or maybe they were chasing hopeless dreams. Whatever the case may be Surana would not give up hope. Not until Jowan was either cured or she was dead. For she held an unbreakable hope.


End file.
